<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Eyes Are Going Anyway by hahahaharlequin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160490">My Eyes Are Going Anyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin'>hahahaharlequin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, and tobio is domestic as fuck we need more of cooking tobio okay, karasuno first years, kei's a nervous wreck im sorry, they're in their third year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Day 5]</b>
</p><p>
  <i>"Whoever said falling in love was amazing, well, they can take a hike."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiBdayWeek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Eyes Are Going Anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on this prompt:</p><p>Person A: Will you stop fidgeting? What are you so anxious about?<br/>Person B: Sorry, I'm asking my crush out today... I'm really nervous.<br/>Person A: Well, good luck man.<br/>Person B: Thanks... hey, can I ask you something?<br/>Person A: Sure, what is it?<br/>Person B: Will you go out with me?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Study sessions were bad enough that Kei had to extend the time he spent with his teammates, when he had to stay behind at the club room, and tutor their Vice-Captain. Whom, Kei would rather not admit had gotten more attractive, especially now in their third year. </p><p>Who else did Kei know looked <em> cute </em>as they clicked their pencil angrily as they frowned down at their maths homework? </p><p>Who else did Kei know looked <em> so amazing </em>sending a service ace over the net?</p><p> </p><p>Musing over his thoughts, he lets the said cutie mull over the notes Kei had just placed in front of the setter to help him grab hold of his ideas better. And as much as Yamaguchi teased him about it, he did <em>not, </em>in fact, re-write his notes in a more organised manner just for one Kageyama Tobio. </p><p>It was to satisfy his own perfectionism, is all. </p><p>He can feel the frown forming on his face as he thought of how he can intercept Yamaguchi tomorrow when he comes up to Kageyama to expose Kei of his-- </p><p> </p><p>"Oi, Tsukishima," and then suddenly, the clicking-pen is shoved in front of Kei's face, making the one sitting across him marginally <em> less cuter </em>than he usually were. "I don't get your notes, I mean, your penmanship is always so clean-looking, they still are, here, but now they're all over the place!" Kageyama had said, pointing down toward Kei's notebook. </p><p>He took offense from it, really, given that he <em> did </em>stay up all night re-writing his notes, and even adding annotations around key words, and--</p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sorry about that, I'll lend you my notes again tomorrow, and help you with it; you don't have to submit it until Thursday, right?" Kei declared, the first of its kind. He had never been the one to initiate the study groups, so now that he was announcing one to Kageyama, he was a bit shocked by himself, too. </p><p>Kageyama seemed to take it in stride. </p><p>"Sure, same time after practice, right?" He's still looking up at Kei's face, even while he kept his hands busy with closing his notebooks and modules, and collecting his pens. Kei can't seem to look away, either.</p><p> </p><p>"Same place too," is what all Kei's beautiful brain could come up with at the moment. </p><p>Always one to lord his intellect over his slower teammates, Kei failed to realise that having a crush on someone is also one of the world's leading causes of short-circuiting in the brain. </p><p>The moment Kageyama stood from his chair with his bag already strapped across his shoulders, that moment when he passed Kei's chair, and gave him a friendly pat on the back, accompanied by a monotonous <em> "thanks for your help, see you tomorrow", </em>that was when Kei had lost control over the faculties of his brain. </p><p> </p><p>He had no idea how he ended up home, too. He thought he was completely lobotomized, rooted in his chair, only when his mother shook him gently by the shoulders was when he "woke up". </p><p> </p><p>And that was when Kei knew it was <em> time. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> "Time for what? To grow a pair of balls, and finally confess to, and ask Kageyama out?" </em>Was Yamaguchi's response came the next morning on their trip to school. </p><p>Despite his uncouth choice of words, that was basically the gist of it-- </p><p>He'll even have the whole day to think his plans through.</p><p>
  <em> Great. </em>
</p><p>Whoever said falling in love was amazing, well  they can take a hike. </p><p>This is going to be the start of the longest day in Kei's life so far. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Classes breezed past him, and the lunch bell came sooner than Kei had anticipated.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since their second year, their current captain at that time, Ennoshita, often encouraged teamwork, and pushed Kei, Yamaguchi, and the other second years to start eating together. </p><p>Kei could still remember how awkward the first few days had been until one day, Kageyama had brought out a large, three-layered bento box, and spread it open in the middle of their small circle. </p><p> </p><p><em> "I made pepper-lemon karaage," </em>he said. </p><p><em> "You need to eat more, Tsukishima," </em>he said.</p><p>Make Kei fall for him, is what he did. </p><p> </p><p>And, for the most part, the karaage Kageyama made had easily become Kei's favourite, and was only a <em> tiny bit sad </em>that his mum couldn't replicate it. </p><p>Of course, despite the stutter in his words when he's affirmed his growing affection for the guy, he still has some pride left, and wouldn't even ask Kageyama for his recipe. </p><p>
  <em> (That weekend, they'd all been invited to Kageyama's house only because his sister was coming home, and he decided he wanted her to meet his new friends. Kei was able to reunite with his long lost love, pepper-lemon karaage, which was Kageyama Miwa's favourite as well.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Today, it was Yachi's turn to bring their food to share, and she brought out a large Tupperware stuffed with small sandwiches, and a smaller Tupperware with sandwiches filled with sweet fillings. </p><p>Kei noticed how Kageyama had gone headfirst into the savory sandwiches, and plucked out what seemed to look like a curry-filled sandwich. Kei started noticing these little things ever since they'd all gotten back from Kageyama's house, ever since he noticed how nitpicky the guy would be around the house.</p><p>How he managed to slide a coaster across the table before any cup could even touch the tabletop. </p><p>How, these little things that Kei have started noticing only recently have started filling in the Kageyama-shaped hole in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head free of such thoughts as he was just about to reach for a sandwich blindly when someone slapped his hand away.</p><p>"Strawberry-marshmallow sandwiches are for dessert, Tsukishima. You need to eat something savory first, here, have some curry sandwich," Kageyama had told him as he gingerly placed half of his own sandwich in Kei's hand. </p><p>Normally, Kei would be grossed out, but at this point, he could only stare blankly at Kageyama who was looking at him as if he was waiting for Kei to put the half-eaten sandwich in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Which Kei eventually did, and relished in the right amounts of spiciness in his mouth, and the satisfied grin Kageyama had given him, as if he were a proud parent who had just successfully fed his child vegetables. </p><p>Kei was basically that, though, as he had preened at the attention Kageyama was giving him, blatantly ignoring their other friends who have taken a liking to teasing Kei about his oh-so-obvious crush on their oh-so-oblivious setter. </p><p> </p><p>Lunch had ended with Kei eating only whatever sandwiches Kageyama had picked for him, even the strawberry jam-filled one. It only registered to him that Kageyama had been more or less feeding him when Hinata pointed it out, thankfully, when Kageyama had gone on ahead of them to go to the bathroom. </p><p>Sure.</p><p>They can laugh all they want now, but sooner or later, they'd be looking at Kei standing next to Kageyama with their hands laced together.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> Soon </em> couldn't come any <em> sooner </em> than it did, but the rest of his classes had all been a blur to him, with his head feeling all-soupy, and light, only filled with thoughts of how <em> dreamy </em>he thought of Kageyama every time he'd practice his jump serves. </p><p>Luckily, he hadn't been called up by any of his teachers, and managed to answer correctly on the last two subjects' surprise quizzes. </p><p>Once the bell that signalled the end of classes had rung, he jumped out of his seat, and almost bumped into Yamaguchi in the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>Volleyball practice should be more calming than the classes, but Kei had been running himself ragged, obviously out of it.</p><p>He even ignored Yamaguchi's and Yachi's suggestion of taking a break, only catching his breath when it was <em> Kageyama </em>of all people, who pushed him down onto the bench to sit down beside their first year managers. </p><p>Even Coach Ukai had to tell him to relax for a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Of all the words of calming down he'd received, the short, clipped one he received from Kageyama was what mattered to him the most.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you're still up for tuition? It's okay if we just do this tomorrow morning, though, you'll have to wake up earlier, and I know you don't like that, hmm," Kageyama was lost in his own thoughts, going on and on about how they can cancel their study session that afternoon, but <em> no.  </em></p><p><em> Today was the day, </em>Kei thought, as he followed Kageyama back towards the library, where the student in charge at the desk eyed them warily, aware that they were part of the usual rambunctious study group that came in late so often. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama passed by the girl with no second thought, while Kei gave her a slight nod, still at Kageyama's heels, even as they approached their usual table near the Science section.</p><p>"Are you <em> really </em>sure you're up for this, though? I don't want to force you, or anything, I'd feel bad." Kageyama was looking at him with bright, earnest eyes, and the warm glow coming from the setting sun made the scene almost ethereal. </p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Kei put his bag down, and took his headphones off of his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. Let's just get this over with quickly," Kei managed to say without stuttering like a fool. </p><p>He's only realised his crush for less than a month, so why was the student librarian snorting at that? Was he so obvious?</p><p>Kei wouldn't know, nor did he care, because all that mattered <em> now </em>was Kageyama's crude scribbles in his attempt at solving Math problems. </p><p> </p><p>They'd both started working on their own homework when Kei's knees couldn't help itself but start bouncing in his pent-up nervousness. </p><p>"Will you stop fidgeting?" Kageyama out down his pencil to frown at Kei. "What are you so anxious about? I'm doing my best to finish this quickly so you'll be home in time for dinner, I get it, sheesh. I can even apologise to your mum for you if we end up finishing late,"</p><p>Kageyama added, though, Kei hadn't heard anything but muffled sounds, as he felt the last bit of his dignity leave his body as he started to make his move. </p><p>
  <em> Finally.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry King, I'm asking my crush out today... I'm just really nervous," Kei admitted, his heart on his tongue, ready to jump out and abandon ship. </p><p>Kageyama looked away from his notebook to give him an unreadable expression, and a patronising, but unsure smile. "Oh? Well, good luck man." </p><p> </p><p><em> 'This is it!' </em>Kei thought. He looked away from him, though, in case Kei got himself distracted because of how long and pretty Kageyama's eyelashes were fanning across his cheekbones-- or, at least based from the angle Kei was looking at him from. </p><p>
  <em> The moment of truth-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, thanks King... hey, can I ask you something?"</p><p>
  <em> It was now or never-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Sure, what is it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Will you go out with me?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The silence was deafening, but when Kei turned to look at Kageyama's face, deeming the silence as his answer-- his <em> rejection-- </em>the blush dusting Kageyama's cheeks was the prettiest shade of red he's seen his whole life.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's mouth opened and closed in time to the beating of Kei's heart.</p><p>They were both looking at each other, holding the other by his gaze, their cheeks reddening by the second, but still. They both held on, feeling that the first to look away basically admitted how much they liked the other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kageyama turned his head towards the globe to the side nearest the windows.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"This... this isn't a joke, right?" Came Kageyama's words, so soft, but held so many emotions than Kei could hold in his hands. </p><p>Instead of giving him an answer, Kei felt even bolder, then he reached out, and put his hand on top of Kageyama's, feeling how cold and clammy it was. </p><p>Just like his own. </p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't be so close to passing out in the middle of practice in my own state of panic if it were now, wouldn't it?" Kei could only chuckle at how stupid he made himself look, now that he worded it out. </p><p><em> 'Now wasn't the time for jokes, Kei!' </em>He scolded himself in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I.. that- that's. Okay." Kageyama's hand shifted in Kei's hold, only to grip at Kei's.</p><p>"Okay, I mean, yes. I'll.. we can, I mean, uh... I like you too!" Kageyama said out loud, and Kei couldn't miss the stack of books he heard falling from some other part of the library. </p><p>"I like you too, and um, I'd <em> love </em>to go out with you, Kei."</p><p> </p><p>The way Kei held his breath as his heart did somersaults in his chest didn't go unnoticed by Kageyama, who smiled at him. </p><p>His answer must have been so obvious on his face, that even if no words came out, Kageyama was still nodding, and smiling. Even patting Kei's hand gently, as if to tell him it was okay now. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Whoever said falling in love was amazing, well, they can take a hike.</p><p>That, and that they're invited to Kei and Kageyama's wedding that Yachi herself had announced she would start planning, the moment Kei walked towards their friend group during lunch with his hand in his <em> boyfriend's. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! Sorta,, </p><p>if anyone noticed how wordy this was,,, no need to point it out. I'm frightfully aware of this bad habit of mine every time I get back into writing,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>